


Warmhearted

by artfiction



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artfiction/pseuds/artfiction
Summary: An arguement turned into something much more serious. The words slipped out before Virgil could stop himself.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 61





	Warmhearted

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to turn this into a longer work! It just sorta wrote itself, and seems like it could become something better. Enjoy! ♡

Logan stopped dead in his tracks. 

Heartless.

The word still echoed in his brain. All of the emotion packed within the delivery of the statement hit him like a ton of bricks. The logical side had never felt anything like this before. Of course his first experience with emotion was pain, and a tinge of betrayal. As suddenly as the emotions crashed over him, they disappeared. 

Logan was blinded by disbelief at the words Virgil had just shouted. Logically, Logan knew that Virgil didn't mean it, he was just lashing out as a defense mechanism. But, the brief feeling of well, feelings, clouded his usually impartial judgement. Logan had pushed him over the line by accident, which is understandable given Virgil's unpredictable behavior. The logical side could never read Virgil like the others. 

Logan slowly continued to walk away. He could sense Virgil's hesitation to call after him. There was only silence and then the sound of Logan's door shutting, isolating the side from the rest of the world. 

As the soft click of Logan's door locking reached the end of the hall, Virgil felt nothing but regret sinking into his very bones. It felt worse than panic. It was cold, still, and empty like deep dark water. And he was sinking. Spiraling. Hopelessness was all encompassing and it took every ounce of strength Virgil had to not let it take over. 

As soon as Virgil came to his senses he rushed down the hall and sobbed silently with his head against Logan's door. It felt incredibly lonely and terrifying alone in the hall for so long. 

After quite a while, Virgil remained against the door. 

"Please forgive me. I didn't mean it Logan... I love you." The last three words were whispered so quietly they were almost nonexistent. 

The click of the door unlocking snapped Virgil to his senses. He was suddenly aware of his puffy red eyes, and tearstained cheeks. The anxious side could barely process Logan's appearance from the inside of a dark blue room, but it didn't matter. Logan rushed forward and embraced Virgil tightly. So tight in fact, the two felt as if they would never let go. The amount of time that passed in only a few short seconds felt like a lifetime.

"Thank you Virgil." 

"But- why?"

"I thought I would never feel anything for my entire life. You showed me otherwise." 

"I'm sorry I-" hurt you. Virgil's voice was cut short by a kiss. He could feel the corner of Logan's glasses on his nose. A warm blush crept upon his cheek. 

Logan pulled away and opened his eyes to see a most beautiful and heartwrenching display. More tears had slipped down Virgil's face, further smudging his already clumsily placed eyshadow. The anxiety had momentarily left Virgil's features, and was replaced by a soft smile. 

For the first time, Logan felt warm. But not physically. This was something new.


End file.
